User talk:Playsonic2
Tabbers First of all, my apologies! I didn't realize I only ask you the question last time without giving you the link of the problem! Secondly, you absolutely don't have to reply and consequently joining this wiki if you aren't comfortable! (and in this case, if there's a long written instruction, you can reach me on my Talk page on Arrowverse Wiki) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:01, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there! Sorry for the late reply (didn't have my laptop with me after I wrote to you)! I've screenshot the old version (one that I felt was close to being done) and hopefully that will help visualizing what I was describing. I've updated all that on the same thread in case the other person I used to go to advise for is free to check (she notified me being super busy IRL). --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:10, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, , welcome to Inkipedia, the Inkheart Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Xxsammmsammmxx page. We hope you enjoy it here and decide to stay! Before further participating on this wiki, please be sure to do the following: *Read, reread, remember, and follow our wiki's policies and guidelines. *Verify your e-mail address in so that you remain relatively reachable. *Always sign your name on Talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) to automatically produce your name and the current date. If there's any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help with anything! Xxsammmsammmxx (talk) 10:29, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Language question Hi there PS2! Although it's not directly related to this wiki, it might be (LOL) someday, so I figured I'd just ask you here. At first I sort of wanted to go directly to w:c:wlb (I usually don't join a community if it's not absolutely needed), but after a few more double-checks, I decided to come to you first. I'm just gonna admit that I really don't know so sorry if I sound completely ignorant and moronic lol. Do you know just how big of a difference is Brazilian Portuguese and Portuguese?? I feel like it must be different enough to warrant being separate interlanguage, with the fact that your profile says you are native in Portuguese, but I don't see you edit on the pt-br Arrowverse wiki (I thought that THAT HAS TO mean something lmao.) I'm asking this because although I feel like I'm seeing more wikis that are "pt-br", Portuguese's Community Central has way more content than the pt-br counterpart; what confuses me even more is that w:Template:LivrosWikis according to the edit history, just said "Book Wikis Footer in Portuguese", and I'm seeing wikis from both "pt" and "pt-br", so I'm wondering, do you happen to know just how similar they both are? Let's start from the beginning, so I'm on a pt-br version of a wiki I'm editing on; I feel like besides adding interlanguage links, I could at least help placing templates; that was when I realized the wiki does not include startup basic templates like , , ; (I even thought they could perhaps be deleted by the admin, but it was not the case); I've then gone onto several other pt-br wikis to see if any of them has those templates, and found out that if they had, they were also added in later. That was when I feel like I should probably request a translation for those templates for the sake of convenience for future pt-br wikis... and then got confused cuz on WLB, it looks like the translators doing pt-br are actually from Portugal... It makes me wonder if it's easy to convert between dialects? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:35, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :You are a native pt-br!!!!!!!????? (lol dunno why I'm having this reaction, probably because there is pt-br on Babel but you used pt; so I guess in a sense there's not that much of a difference?) :Thank you for the explanation! I mean, I don't know much about Spanish in Spain and Spanish in Latin America (another language I do not speak lol; though apparently when my friend who's half-Peruvian tried to practice Spanish with someone from Dominican Republic... It did not work out lmao), but if it's really like British English and American English... Then I guess I'm with you that I do not think it's necessary to separate them... This actually makes me reconsider my little grudge against Wikia bahaha. I mean, I'm native in Mandarin Chinese that's traditional, and I was sort of upset to find out Wikia used to have "zh-tw" separate from "zh" but not anymore; I wanted that because I feel like it's more specific, but on the long run, even though there's differences between "zh-tw" and "zh", it wasn't like they were completely different languages, kind of like the British/American English thing... So I found my closure! LOL Thanks! ahahha. :Anyhow, back to the topic, so for those three specific templates I told you about, do you think it makes that much of a differences or perhaps for "stub", requesting it simply in pt is fine? Cuz there's w:c:comunidade:Predefinição:Documentação and w:c:comunidade:Predefinição:Delete; if they could pass for pt-br, I can just copy them onto pt-br wikis. :BTW, I know you said you can't write Portuguese as well as in Spanish, but I still feel like sharing cuz I randomly saw them bahaha... w:c:pt.arrow:Wiki_Arrow, w:c:pt.the-flash:Wikia_The_Flash... Talk about waste of utility Orz... Perhaps those people are like the old me, who thought separation for minor differences are absolutely necessary xP. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:03, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Your thoughts on w:c:comunidade:Predefinição:Documentação and w:c:comunidade:Predefinição:Delete?? Also, are you able to help slightly tweaking w:Template:Adoption/pt so that it doesn't use ? The magic word won't work when the template is used as interwiki templates, and if adding :RAW, it'll end up including the template's category as well. Is it possible to change it so that message just says the stuff on w:Template:Adoption in Portuguese? I feel like it's a really small change that's why I decided to go to someone I've talked before (you)! lol --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:20, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for helping out! Though... I know I've seen pt-br adoption requests getting handled at CC (in the past, not sure if it's still applicable), but w:c:comunidade:Adoção:Pedidos seems to be active? And I've checked, they handle both pt and pt-br requests... I just know that I've seen fr and ru requests getting told to be sent to their respective communities recently... Is it different for Portuguese? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:10, October 10, 2015 (UTC)